Summer Sickness
by Bromano
Summary: Antonio's a Sky Pirate (An idea I made up), and he got sick. He calls it "summer sickness" and Lovino is left to take care of him. It sort of brings out Lovino's motherly side Rated T for Lovino's language, of course.


"_Ehi bastardo_!"

The weak Spaniard peered up from his many, many pillows and blankets-courtesy of his friend Bella-and smiled to see his Italian friend walk into the room, attempting to mask a worried expression. "What happened? BelBel told me you're sick..." He trailed off a little, actually trying to be nice for once as he walked over and sat on the side of the bed, reaching to feel the Spaniard's forehead. "Jeez, Antonio... You're burning up. What'd you do to get so sick?" Antonio pouted and slowly sat up before dizziness hit him and he fell backwards onto the many pillows.

Antonio let out a soft, barely audible whine at falling. "Ugh... I don't remember... Maybe it's just summer sickness..." He sighed and buried his face in one of the pillows. He blinked and looked at the Italian when he felt a hand running through his tangled mess of long hair. "... You need a fucking haircut, Antonio..." He said with a little smile. Antonio returned it with a little, sweet smile of his own. "Aw, I kind of like my long hair, Lovi.~" He said before going into a coughing fit, jerking into a sitting position. Lovino moved his hand and rubbed Antonio's back as he hacked coughs. When he finally stopped, he let out a miserable little groan and coughed a little again. He patted the elder's back.

Lovino just watched as Antonio raised an arm to his eyes, wiping at tears that began to stream down his face while he coughed. He took a breath and looked at Lovino. The Italian smiled a little at him again and stood up. "I'm going to get you some water, alright?" Antonio pouted again. "You don't need to baby me, Lovi... I'll get better soon!" He exclaimed, his voice raspy and weak from coughing. "No. You just lay there and rest." Lovino said firmly, pausing before pecking Antonio's forehead and leaving the room.

After about two hours, Lovino got Antonio situated so he could sit up, so the stupid Spaniard would stop trying to get up himself and just get dizzy, resulting in falling. He had all he needed on his nightstand courtesy of Lovino. Medicine and a glass of water. Antonio hummed under his breath as he stared out his bedroom window.

"... _Bird's eye view. Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams. And remember me, sweet bravery, 'cause after all those wings will take you up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky._" He sung softly under his breath. He jumped and looked at the doorway to his room as another voice joined in. "_On the heels of war and wonder. There's a stormy world up there. You can't whisper above the thunder, but you can fly anywhere._" Antonio pouted as Lovino sung, walking into the room and sitting beside him on the bed, arms crossed.

"_Purple burst of paper birds. This picture paints a thousand words. So take a breath of myth and mystery and don't look back_." Lovino chuckled and pecked Antonio's cheek. The elder pouted again, feeling small when Lovino pulled him to his chest, stroking his hair a bit before feeling his forehead. "... Your fever went down." Antonio hugged Lovino's waist, nuzzling his head into the younger's chest. "Of co-course it did, Lovi. I have the best person ever taking care of me.~" He chimed, coughing a little at the beginning of his sentence. "... Get some sleep." Lovino said, making him let go and pushing him down gently so the Spaniard was lying down.

He yawned a little in response and curled up a bit, beginning to grin. "_Vale_. ... Stay with me until I'm at least asleep...?" He asked quietly and looked up at Lovino. With that kind of hopeful look, Lovino couldn't do anything but smile slightly and nod.

Antonio hummed happily and nuzzled his face into one of the pillows. Lovino ran a hand through his soft yet tangled hair, smiling wider at the hum of content and just pure bliss that came from Antonio in response. After he was sure Antonio was asleep and his breathing was even, he went to get a wet wash cloth. He crept back into Antonio's room after he got the cloth. Lovino walked over to Antonio's bed, taking his place beside the pirate and situating the cloth on his forehead. Lovino shifted and laid beside Antonio, resting the elder's head against his chest, minding the cloth.

Antonio let out another hum, just as content and blissful as before as he curled up further, closer to Lovino. Lovino held the Spaniard, beginning to whisper a random lullaby he thought of right on the spot into his hair, feeling Antonio squirm a small bit in his sleep before relaxing.

After a few minutes, he felt him dozing off as well. Lovino shifted a bit and pulled the blankets over himself, holding Antonio closer. He looked down at Antonio and slightly smiled again to see he was relaxed, a peaceful expression on his face, a smile even, and Antonio was loosely clutching a handful of Lovino's white button-up shirt. Lovino pressed a little kiss to _Antonio's_ forehead, mumbling softly. "_Buona notte_, _mio tesoro_. _ Dormi bene_." He yawned quietly and rested his chin on Antonio's head, falling asleep.

His wake-up wasn't pleasant at all, however.

He woke up to the sound of a quite loud _thump_, Antonio wasn't in his arms, and the covers were pushed down on Antonio's side, but tucked in around Lovino. He looked over the edge of the bed to see Antonio sitting there on the ground nearby, near the dresser, cradling his hand to his chest and muttering to himself. "... What the hell did you do now?" Lovino asked, throwing the blankets off. Antonio jumped, turning his body so quickly he fell over onto the floor, looking up at Lovino. He blinked before looking at his hand then sitting up, holding it tightly but stubbornly to his chest.

Well, at least Lovino managed to know what Antonio's 'language' was when he wasn't talking. "Let me see." He frowned. Antonio just shook his head and pouted. Lovino got off the bed and walked over, sitting in front of Antonio. "Did you hurt yourself?" Antonio just stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. "... And I'm guessing it was on here?" He knocked on the dresser a little. Antonio nodded again. "Let me see."

He pouted again but reluctantly moved so he was side-by-side with Lovino and opened his hand so he could see. Lovino wrapped his own hand around his wrist, moving it so he could see better, seeing as Antonio was still being stubborn. "It's not that bad. Just a cut on your palm." He said, looking at it. It was barely even there, and it wasn't even bleeding. "What'd you do?"

"... I was tangled in the blankets when I woke up. I got up once I managed to get them off, but I tripped..."

"... On your own feet."

"It happens!"

"And you hit your hand on the dresser."

"... _Si_,_ mam__á_." Lovino sighed and kissed the cut. "Be more careful."

"... _Lo siento_, Lovi..." Lovino looked at him to see Antonio had such a childishly sad look on his face. Lovino pecked his forehead once more, mumbling to him. "_Voi volontà essere va bene. Sia solo un taglio, mio tesoro__._" Antonio blinked but smiled once he caught up with what Lovino was saying. Both knew he didn't understand the Italian, but he did note he said _tesoro_. "Aw. _Estoy tu tesoro_?~"

He asked, beginning to grin as he wrapped his arms around Lovino's shoulders, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. "... It's gone down more." Lovino noted, running a hand through his hair and getting that same content hum he got when he was asleep.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio, tugging him a little closer so the Spaniard was nearly on his lap. Antonio hummed happily yet again, nuzzling Lovino's neck. The Italian smiled a little and leaned his head against Antonio's. "... You should get back to bed Antonio..."

"... If that means I have to move, then I'm good where I am, thanks." He smiled, resting his head on Lovino's shoulder. "Well, too bad. You're sick." He said, moving one arm around Antonio's back, the other under his knees before standing, lifting Antonio up surprisingly easy. It took all he had not to start laughing when Antonio squeaked rather loudly and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Relax. I'm only carrying you." He said, then paused, beginning to understand the reaction more. "... You're not afraid of being carried, are you...?" He asked. The response he got was like a silent way of saying yes as Antonio tightened his hold around his neck slightly, but not enough to cut off breathing or hurt him, and buried his face into his shoulder. Lovino sighed quietly and went over to the bed, sitting down with the Spaniard in his lap.

Even though he was put down, sitting comfortably on Lovino's lap, he still didn't let go. "... Sorry, Antonio. ... Why didn't you try to get me to put you down...?"

"... _E-Eres mi tesoro_... _M-Mi querido_. _Yo confiar usted_..." Lovino nodded. He knew Spanish, just not learned from Antonio. He learned it from books and being in Spain for quite a while. "... _Yo confiar usted tambien__._" Lovino replied, surprising Antonio who loosened his hold around his neck. Lovino took his chance and pulled Antonio's arms away from his neck, ignoring the whine he got and moved Antonio onto the bed.

Lovino laid down beside him, pulling the blanket around them both. He didn't even move when Antonio pretty much latched onto his arm and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck again. He wrapped an arm around Antonio, leaning his head against his. "Why did you even get up in the first place?"

"... It's not comfortable laying down and not moving for so long."

"So you needed to stretch."

"... _Si_."

"... Why the fuck didn't you just say so?" He huffed but relaxed and sighed, feeling Antonio tense up and bury his face into his neck. "I-I wasn't thinking of the word, I guess..." Lovino pressed a kiss to his head for maybe the tenth, twentieth time that day. "I'm sorry." Was all he said. Antonio relaxed considerably and pecked Lovino's jaw, feeling far too lazy to be bothered to move so he could kiss his cheek.

Lovino chuckled a little and wrapped both his arms around Antonio, pulling him so they were as close as they could be without doing anything. "How do you feel?" Antonio thought about it for a moment before happily nuzzling his neck and pressing a kiss there. "So much better.~ I haven't coughed since I woke up.~" He laughed a little. Lovino chuckled at his enthusiasm. "You're still sick. But at least you're getting better."

"All thanks to _mi querido Italiano_!~" He exclaimed. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, Antonio." Antonio nodded, curling up and wrapping both his arms around Lovino to keep him close. "_Vale_. _Buenos noches_, Lovi.~" Lovino nodded and rested his head against Antonio's. "_Buona notte_."

"_Dormir bien_..."

"_Dormi bene_, Antonio."

_**I don't own Hetalia, Antonio or Lovino. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**I only own my AU that I made up where it's like... SteamPunk Sky Pirate's.**_

_**Dormi bene**___** - ****Sleep well **_**Italian**_

_**Dormir bien **_** - ****Sleep well **_**Spanish**_

_**Si **_** - Yes **_**Italian and Spanish**_

_**Mi **_** - My **_**Spanish**_

_**Querido **_**- Dear **_**Spanish**_

_**Italiano **_**- Italian **_**Spanish and Italian**_

_**Buona Notte **_** - Good night **_**Italian**_

_**Buenos noches **_**- Good night **_**Spanish**_

_**Vale **_** - Okay **_**Spanish**_

_**Eres mi tesoro**___**- You're my treasure **_**Spanish**_

_**Mi querido. Yo confiar usted **_**- ****My dear. I trust you - **_**Spanish**_

_**Yo confiar usted tambien**___**- I trust you too **_**Spanish**_

_**Mio tesoro**___**- My darling **_**Italian**_

_**Ehi**__** bastardo **_**- Hey, bastard **_**Italian**_


End file.
